The traditional means for inexpensive transportation of goods has been by water. The displacement of water permits a watercraft to carry a substantial weight of cargo and the extensive ocean area of the world permits access to many land areas. However, the speed of a watercraft is severely limited by friction between the hull of the craft and the water. As speed through the water increases the friction becomes even greater. There are also many limitations of the coastal areas that can be used for transferring cargo. Most oceangoing ships can be docked only at well-developed ports. The majority of the coastal areas are too rocky, shallow or otherwise inaccessible for use as cargo landing sites. However, there are numerous requirements for cargo transportation, both military and commercial, which could benefit by reduced water friction and access to the presently unused coastal areas.
Several technologies have been developed in attempts to overcome the above-described problems. Hydrofoil craft has been designed in which the hull of the craft rides above the water with wing-type foils in the water supplying support. This type of vessel can reduce friction with the water, however, it does not address the landing problem. Air cushion vehicles ride on a fan-produced air pocket held within a skirt or air curtain. This type of vehicle substantially reduces water friction but it has difficulty with rough water or uneven terrain, such as rocks found on many beaches. Both hydrofoils and air cushion vehicles are difficult to maneuver in tight areas. Traditional military landing craft have a shallow draft and are designed to be beached on the shore. But these craft typically are not stable in rough water and cannot make a landing when the terrain is rocky, steep or uneven. Even on gentle sandy beaches, the unloading of landing craft must proceed in draft depth water.
In view of the above problems there exists a need for a watercraft which can operate with reduced friction between the hull and water, can remain stable in turbulent water conditions, can overcome rocky and precipitous beach terrain and can be precisely maneuvered in tight quarters.